De tal madre tal hijo
by xjapan
Summary: Un pequeño malentendido puede causar muchos líos cuidado las apariencias engañan


_De tal madre tal hijo_

 _One shot_

 _Hola ¿como están ? Espero que bien bueno este shot se me ocurrió después de notar que a Macau casi nadie lo conoce en el fandom y una amiga y yo creemos que el es hijo de China y Portugal así que escribí esto espero les guste_

Estados unidos caminaba pacíficamente en dirección a la cumbre internacional era 21 de Diciembre de 1999 y tanto China como Portugal los habian llamado pues tenían que decirles algo importante ahí iba caminando cuando repentinamente, no muy lejos de él, divisó a alguien extrañamente conocido. Pelo corto castaño.

Pero algo no se veía normal, veamos. Su pelo estaba mas corto que de costumbre perfectamente peinado y llevaba traje negro camisa blanca y corbata

¡Esperen un momento! ¿ traje y corbata? ¡Por Dios traía ropa de hombre! La impresión no lo le cabía a Estados unidos en la cara. Tenía su enorme bocota completamente abierta. ¿Por qué demonios traía ropa de hombre? Y peinado de hombre hasta anteojos

Rápidamente se acerco a la persona sin salir del asombro con cara de what

—¡¿ what happend China?! ¿por que te vestiste como hombre?- Pregunto. La persona dio una exclamación con un extraño tono varonil. Y sin previo aviso le dio un fuerte puñetazo.

—¡Tarado, yo no soy China !- Le grito con su masculina voz. Al parecer no era un ella… si no un el.

Obviamente esto le respondió su duda.

—Perdóname- Se disculpó –Creí que eras mujer— mejor no hubiera dicho nada

—¡¿Que? Idiota!— Lo golpeo nuevamente –Mi madre y mi padre te matarán cuando se enteren.

—¿Mom Dad?- Pregunto atónito (Como si no fuera obvio) –No sabía que China y Rusia tuvieran un hijo —Dijo sorprendido.

— ¡¿ Rusia?!¡ Soy hijo de Portugal! — dijo sumamente enfadado —¿entonces que creías?¿Qué se había vestido como hombre?

—Bueno— Mala idea.

— miserable —Le dio otro golpe.

—Por favor para— Pidió protegiéndose la cara. Pero como siempre, tenía que tener una boca muy grande –Es que a veces ella parece hombre— esto enfureció aun mas al asiático que lanzo un golpe, mas parecido a una patada de Alemania

—Se ve que quieres terminar en el hospital- El pobre boca floja estaba tirado en el suelo cuando se escucho que unos pasos se aproximaban.

— Shun tranquilizate — esa era la voz de Portugal que venía acompañado de China

—¿ estas bien aru? — dijo China tratando de calmarlo hasta que vieron a Estados unidos tirado en el suelo —¿ que paso aru?

— Shun tu no eres así a menos que en verdad se te haga enfadar ¿quieres explicarnos que paso?

— ¿estados unidos que paso aru?

—Pregúntale a el—Señalo a Shun con el índice, culpándolo cual niño pequeño.

China y Portugal lo miraron amablemente buscando una explicación mientras el volvía a su tierna aura de nuevo. Claro eso fue hasta que recordó el motivo de su furia

—Su rarito amiguito confundió a mama con un hombre —Respondió sumamente molesto

—¡¿Qué? Eso no es cierto!—Negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces que fue lo que sucedió aru?- Pregunto China con los brazos cruzados. Sabía lo despistado que su aliado podía llegar a ser.

—Creí que tu hijo eras tú, que te había dado por vestirte de hombre —- Aclaro estúpidamente mientras el portugués se palmeaba la frente preguntándose si a Inglaterra se le había caído de chiquito mientras aun sostenía a Shun para que no matara al americano

—*suspiro* esta bien aru— Dijo la pobre china escondiendo su frustración –Somos humanos, a todos nos sucede.

—Tienes razón- Afirmo Alfred–Y además no es mi culpa que seas una nación con actitudes extrañas —- Mala idea. Ése último comentario fue la gota que había derramado el vaso. Estaba a punto de estallar la bomba interior de China.

—¿Estas bien?- Pregunto –Te vez roja y estresada.

—Estados unidos — dijo conteniendo su ira –Te doy 3 segundo para que corras o te juro que terminaras en el hospital aru.

El joven abrió sus ojos en señal de miedo. 1… 2… salio disparado 3…

—China espera *suspiro* no puede ser precisamente los llamamos para que te conocieran como nación y fue un desastre

— descuida papa Xiao ya me lo había advertido umm espero que así no sean todos

Mas tarde

—Lo lamento mucho señorita Williams su hermano estará en el hospital unas semana— Llamó el doctor por el teléfono.

—de acuerdo gracias por informarme- Dijo desanimada.

En la habitación del lesionado…

—Como lo lamento aru, pero prácticamente mataste mi sano juicio

—¡¿Sano juicio? Casi haces que un carro me atropelle— Grito exasperado.

—Tu lo iniciaste todo, admítelo aru tienes una boca demasiado grande—Miro al joven que tenia un ojo vendado y 3 de sus extremidades enyesadas.

En otra parte del hospital

Todos los del eje y los aliados habían venido, ya que supieron que America estaba mal herido.

Éstos se encontraban en la recepción, cuando Prusia vio a alguien que hablaba por teléfono, era extrañamente familiar. No estaba muy lejos de donde ellos. Les llamó la atención a sus compañeros.

— kesesesese chicos miren— Todos observaron a una persona que estaba de espaldas de cabello corto castaño , se estremecieron nerviosos —¿Por qué China esta vestida como un hombre?—Mala idea.

España escribió un mensaje de texto rápidamente. Y inocentemente se lo envió a todos sus contactos.

— Disculpe ,¿Qué fue lo que dijo?— Dijo esta persona girándose rápidamente. Era claro que no era China si no otra nación completamente distinta. Shun estaba en verdad enfadado peor que Romano de mal humor. Todos se asustaron e impactaron por el nuevo descubrimiento

—¡¿ QUIEN ERES TU?!

Todo el hospital tembló ante este rugido el cual llego hasta el cuarto de estados unidos haciendo retumbar todo el lugar.

— Shun aru —Exclamó preocupada China –Luego te veo aru —Salio disparada junto con Portugal de la habitación en dirección a donde estaba su hijo— ¿te encuentras bien aru?

El joven miro a sus padres un momento y estos entendieron lo que pasaba — no me digas que ellos también...— preguntó el portugués a lo que el joven asiático asintió con obvia molestia

—¡ aiya aru! — exclamo China sumamente enfadada afortunadamente antes de que esta destruyera a golpes todo el hospital el portugués les explico todo

— verán el es Macau no intervenía mucho antes porque justamente ayer fue reconocido como nacion independiente por ello los llamamos pero creo que aquí hubo un serio malentendido

— comprendo —dijo Alemania con calma

Justamente en ese momento llega Francia y se le quedo viendo — ¿es cierto que China se vistió como hombre? — el pobre francés no pudo decir más pues un zapato hecho en China y otro en Macau lo noquearon ante el asombro de todos

Mas tarde

—¿ creen que deje una mala impresión? — pregunto el joven asiático a sus padres tímidamente

— tranquilo aru fue tu primera reunión

— descuida hijo ellos son peor deberías ver esas juntas jeje bueno queda clara una cosa de tales padres tal hijo

El joven sonrió levemente

Fin

 _Bueno como dije este fue un experimento espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


End file.
